


veins of lead, veins of gold

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [9]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian sees Rachel as a teacup high on a shelf, waiting to be shattered, and she’d like to be the one to shatter her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	veins of lead, veins of gold

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Rachel - unseen scars. Takes place sometime before the season 2 finale.

“Mama, why isn’t this leg like my other one?” Charlotte sits on her bed, allowing Marian to help her with her dreaded physical therapy.

Marian’s heart aches and she loosens her touch on her daughter’s muscles, giving her some relief.  “Because nobody is perfect, love.  We all have flaws.”

“Do my sisters have flaws?”

Marian thinks of Cosima’s sickness, Sarah’s past, Alison’s addiction.  She thinks of the way Helena never had a chance.  “Of course they do.”

Then there’s Rachel.

Rachel, lovely Rachel with her tailored linen suits and her razor-sharp bob, her tall heels and severe slash of lipstick.  Rachel with her crisp accent and perfect posture.  But Marian knows that Rachel is the most flawed of them all.

(“I fell once, as a child,” Rachel says, voice cool.  She’s naked in Marian’s bed, skin still dewy from exertion, but looking as clean and neat as ever.  Her hand wanders down to her bare knee.  “I had a scar here.  Dr. Leekie took it away, though.”  She stretches, long and bare on the rumpled sheets.  “He was good like that.”)

“Do they have bad legs like me?” Charlotte snuggles into bed.

Marian smiles and kisses her on the forehead.  “No, but they all have their bad, just as they all have their good.”

Rachel is cracked, chipped, so, _so_ flawed.

Marian sees Rachel as a teacup high on a shelf, waiting to be shattered, and she’d like to be the one to shatter her.


End file.
